Collected Oneshots-Drabbles
by AccordingToOurRainbow
Summary: This "story" will be a collection of written oneshots and drabbles by DanoR1392 and Creativewrittingsoul. They are under the Yu-Gi-Oh section and will range probably from K-T or M. Each chapter will have a disclaimer and warning at the top as well as the author in an author's note located at the top or bottom of the story. THIS IS NOT a collection of song fics. see inside for more.
1. Author's Note

_**Author Note:**_

This note will be edited as things change.

This story will remain in the "Complete" section due to the fact that it will be all one shots and drabbles.

These "Chapters" are stand-alone pieces that do not originate from another story or go along with a future story. They are strictly us being creative and getting our minds going.

Each "chapter" will have a pairing or character name in the title as well as a song name. There are no song lyrics, this is **NOT** a song fic. The name is of the song that gave us inspiration to write it… feel free to listen to the song as you read! Or not, that's cool too!

Feel free to request a pairing or song. Or both. Perhaps we can come up with a story to fit :) (Currently we are YGO brained…)

At the end of each "Chapter" will have the author of the story. Sometimes they will be co-written, other times they may feature the other writer or they may be single handedly written. Regardless you will know by the author note, either at the beginning of the story, or the end.

 _ **CRAZINESS!**_ DanoR1392 may sneak in a kpop song *gasp!* A.R.M.Y! *ehem*

Other story warnings such as language will be posted here as well as at the top of the corresponding story.

 **Current WARNINGS:**

None

 _ **:::INDEX:::**_

 **Chapter 1:** **(ONESHOT)** _Iris_ – Ryou X Yugi, Heartshipping.

 _Warnings:_ None.

 _Mini Description:_ Ryou is in love with Yugi, but does Yugi return his feelings?

 **Chapter 2:** **(ONESHOT)** _River Below_ – Seto

 _Warnings:_ _ **Violence, Character Deaths, Suicide**_

 _Mini Description:_ Seto is ambushed in his office by henchmen. An accidental shot sets off a motion of events that leads to a deadly consequence.


	2. Iris - Ryou x Yugi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ryou, Yugi, Gramps or Yami.

 **Warnings:** None

 **Author note:** Written to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. See end for further notes.

"Ryou! Ryou, come on already!" A joyous laugh filled the air as a hand slipped into his, pulling him towards the lawn. "You promised, you promised! Remember?"

"Of course." He smiled. Of course, he remembered. The white-haired teen let the shorter pull him down his steps and into the snow. It was magnificent out. The sky was grey but the flakes in the air were a perfect white fluff. The trees were bear with ice coating them, snow on top, giving an almost unrealistic beauty.

The younger looked at him, his smile bright, flakes in his golden bangs. Ryou watched as he laughed further, bending down to make a ball. "Make a snowman with me, Ryou! Like old times!"

The older nodded. Just like old times. Back when they were young. When they were carefree. When they had each other.

He remembered those days perfectly, as if they were yesterday. The water gun fights, building sand castles at the beach, tanning on the lawn with regrettable consequences and a gallon of Aloe.

He remembered the long nights where they watched movies, snuggled under the same blanket, played games and laughed, keeping his grandfather awake for far too long. The study sessions that never had any studying, playing checkers and computer games instead.

And the tears. He remembered the tears. How the other's eyes reddened, his nose following. He remembered how it felt to have them soak through his shirt as he held the other tight and ran a hand through his hair, whispering sweet nothings.

But most of all, he remembered when he realized. He remembered the exact moment he fell in love.

It was snowing that day too. The younger was making a snow angel and Ryou helped him stand so he wouldn't disfigure it. He remembered how surprisingly warm the other's hands were in his, how his amethyst eyes sparkled with laughter.

Then he met him. The tall, mysterious young man who stole him with a single glance.

He remembered that too. How Yugi looked up at the other, how his eyes sparkled with love and adoration, how he shed his tears on the other's chest instead of Ryou's.

He often wondered where he went wrong. Wondered why the other wanted _him_. Anger. He had been angry then. But now?

He looked at the younger longingly, the base of their snowman done. Now he just missed him.

Yugi never had time. Ryou understood that. But it still hurt all the same.

They no longer watched movies all night long, cuddled under the same blanket. Now that honor was with Yami. They no longer build sand castles at the beach. Instead Ryou watched as he played in the water with the older of the three.

"Ryou?" He looked down at the other surprised. "Are you… are you crying?" Yugi walked over to the other, reaching the unnaturally warm hand out, wiping a tear in shock. "Ryou-"

The other stopped, eyes wide and confused as Ryou stepped closer. He pressed a hand to the other's reddened cheek, leaning down and letting their lips brush.

Laughter was heard nearby and he pulled back, stepping away from the younger.

"R-Ryou-"

"Yugi?" said teen spun, his eyes locking with Yami. He looked back to the white-haired teen.

"R-Ryou-"

"I know." His voice was gentle. "Go." He nudged the younger. Yugi stumbled slightly, eyes still locked with brown before turning and walking towards the mysterious man, leaving their half-finished snowman behind.

Ryou watched as Yugi linked his fingers with Yami, the taller bending to share a sweet kiss before tossing an arm around slim shoulders, walking away.

Yugi glanced back one last time over his shoulders, his emotional eyes locking with Ryou.

Ryou smiled to himself, his heart a flutter. A part of him knew it would end this way. That Yugi would leave him behind. But that didn't change the facts. It didn't change the fact that his lips pushed back.

 **Author's Note:** Written by DanoR1392.

As mentioned above, I wrote this drabble to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

I Always wanted to do a unrequited love story and this just seemed to fit. I know it's short, but I feel it gets the job done just fine. This is indeed a drabble and not meant to be a full sized one shot or a separate story. It also does not come from a previous story. This stands alone. Much like Ryou…. Low blow, sorry :D


	3. River Below - Seto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ryou, Yugi, Gramps or Yami.

 **Warnings:** Violence, death, suicide

 **Author note:** Written to the song River Below by Billy Talent. See end for further notes.

Blue eyes scanned the room trying to analyze the situation. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Six… there were six of them and one of him.

He could manage six. He'd fought off far more than that at once in the past.

He hid the smirk from his face, eyes landing on every object that could be weaponized in his office. He knew this room inside and out. Of all the places to attempt to ambush him, they pick the one place he knew best. How unfortunate for them. He took a quick glance to the clock, noting it was just after noon.

Quick as lightning, his long arm shot out and grabbed the nearest henchman, yanking him in front of himself as a couple shots went off, a result of his sudden movement, no doubt. He felt the body convulse a scream piercing the room. He shoved the man on top of the next closest thug, kicking a client chair at a fourth, watching as it sent him back into the wall.

A bullet grazed his cheek and he hissed before grabbing the stand-up lamp and swinging, clubbing the fifth upside the head with the bottom of it, causing the stand to bend and him to tumble in a dizzied mess. Seto smirked at him.

"Seto-"

A shot resonated through the room and all occupants froze. Blue eyes watched his brother's head snap back, red splattering the wall behind him, before collapsing.

"I-I-" the culprit stuttered in shock.

Seto ignored him, his eyes wide as his feet moved faster than he could comprehend. He dropped to his knees. "Mokuba…" He hands hovered over the body of the young teen, shaking. His breathing hitched. He gently ran the pads of his fingers over the soft cheek. He was all he had. Their parents died long ago, their adoptive father passed away last year, and they had no other family. Mokuba was his life. His throat tightened and a sting hit his eyes as he looked at the limp body of the only person he ever loved.

Something he had never felt filled him, a growl bounced off the walls and he snapped his head up.

Five men stood in shock before one shakily raised his gun.

Seto lunged forwards, grabbing his wrist, yanking him in front of himself and slamming his hand into the other's straightened elbow. A sickening crack echoed, a horrific screech following.

The brunette grabbed the gun from the now limp wrist, and aimed. He heard the other shots go off, felt one skim his bicep, but that didn't matter. three times. He pulled the trigger three times, watching as each of them dropped. He held the gun to the man withering in pain, only standing due to Seto holding him up.

Another bang filled the room, a wetness spotting his face. He let the body drop and fired again, relishing in the yell the followed, the final henchman, trying to stay upright after the bullet shot through his foot.

The man dressed in black staggered back, landing on his rear as Seto approached. "He wasn't supposed to get shot! I panicked!"

Blue eyes narrowed. He shot again, a howl falling from the man's mouth, hands quickly moving to his stomach, a thick, red liquid spilling from his mouth when he coughed. He looked up at the brunette in horror. Seto walked over and grabbed the gun from beside him, knowing his was empty, and cocked it.

He squatted down, eyes fixated, analyzing the teary ones of the final man. "You killed him with this gun. It's only fitting I return the favour." He straightened his arm.

"No! -I-Mr. Kaiba-please-" He begged for his life, Seto holding the metal object between his eyes, watching, listening. "I didn't mean to! I would never have shot him on purpose! You _know_ this!"

"You're right." Seto let out a small sigh before shrugging. The other let out a slightly relieved breath. "And yet you did."

 _BANG_

The man's head snapped against the wall behind him before his body slumped.

The taller teen stood slowly, walking over to the teenage casualty. He knelt down and looked him over. He carefully brushed the wrinkled out of his shirt and scooped him up in his arms. He was heavier than he remembered. Seto's throat was dry and his head hurt with the pounding headache. He had no idea when it started, but he was suddenly rather aware of the gunshot would on his shoulder, too. It was causing a rather unpleasant burning sensation, most likely from the weight of his brother and the muscled being used to carry him, all the while still trying to keep ahold of the gun. But that wasn't important.

He struggled to carry his brother, leaning on the wall for support. He pushed a door open, stumbling into the desired room, maneuvering around the scattered books he always scolded him to clean up. He lied the young boy down on the bed, slowly pulling the covers up and over him.

"Shh. It's okay now." He pushed the black bangs out of grey eyes, staring at the still features. He placed his hand over the grey orbs and gently closed them. He watched him for a long moment. He looked peaceful, consent, before standing, a numbness filling him.

The brunette walked around the room, casually picking up the text books and putting them away. He sighed and placed the cards that had been haphazardly thrown to the ground, in a neat pile on the wood desk before walking out of the room, grabbing Mokuba's gym bag and his camping one of the way to the elevator. He waited patiently for it to chime. When it finally did, he stepped out and walked to the vault attendant. The man looked up at him shocked, his hand reaching for the panic button. Seto raised his arm, his eyes locked on the keypad as he pulled the trigger, a thump being heard as the man dropped before he reached the desired alarm.

The young adult punched in the code, let it scan his eye and his thumb before stepping in. He dropped both bags and began filling them with every stack of bill he could. He opened each and every band, forcing the slips of papers to loosen.

When there were no more bills to be found, he left. He stepped back into the elevator, a maid looking at him with wide eyes. He gave her a nod and leaned against the wall. His floor dinged and he casually walked out with the two large bags. He checked on Mokuba once more, ensuring he was still safely tucked in, before going back to his office.

He stepped over the henchmen and walked over to his bookshelf, moving the desired item. A hidden door slid open and he stepped into his computer room, punching in a command and laying the gun down on the chair.

" _Self-destruct mode activated. 30 seconds to demolition… 29… 28"_ Seto quickly left the room and took the final staircase two at a time, throwing the door to the roof open, he walked to the ledge and looked down at the ant sized people. It was odd seeing them like this. From here they looked so small… meaningless.

He and Mokuba had bought the company right out from under the big five. That's what this was about. They wanted their money back. He knew this. Since they wanted it so damn much, he'd oblige. He opened the bags and let the money rain down. Of course, they could have it back… once they picked it up off the pavement and yanked it from civilians' hands. He let out a sigh, listening carefully.

" _7…6…"_

"Hang on Mokuba. I'm coming." He turned his back, spread his arms and closed his eyes. He stood for a moment, just feeling the breeze brush his face. He let it push him backwards, his body falling. He felt more than heard the resonating boom that filled the city. Glass sliced his arms as windows exploded. He heard the screams so close to his ears as he fell into the river of people below. Then…

Nothing.

 **Author's Note:** Written by DanoR1392.

As mentioned above, I wrote this drabble to the song River below by Billy Talent.

So… ehem… Seto and Mokuba are dead. Hope your day goes well! 3


End file.
